Muñeca de porcelana oneshot
by Yayoi-01
Summary: Una historia que deja ver el lado humano de una muñeca, one shot de Syaoran y Sakura... By Yayoi


Muñeca de porcelana

**Muñeca de porcelana**

La vida suele expresarse en miles de formas, que muchas veces parecen sin sentido, pero que para alguien esa expresión de vida tiene un significado mucho más amplio que una simple definición textual. La vida es mucho más que lo orgánico o lo biológico, a veces nos encontramos cosas tan sorprendentes que sin darnos cuenta por el simple echo de colocarle un nombre ya lo relacionamos con la vida, por ser algo cambiante, pensante y existente. Desde el comienzo del mundo el hombre solamente aprendió a destruir y a reemplazar, desechando todo lo que le era útil por algo más nuevo. Para aprende a sustituir se debe aprender a crear, y para poder crear se debe aprender a perfeccionar; pero el hombre nunca llegara a la perfección, esta simplemente no existe.

Los días se hacían largos y los edificios abarrotaban las esperanzas de los ojos color miel que se perdían en aquel mar de edificaciones que lograba ver desde la reconstruida torre de Tokio; aquella antigua torre en el año 2500 ya cumplía 542 años desde que se había puesto en pie; esta aún era la atracción principal de la vieja y ya gastada ciudad, y era el lugar de preferencia de aquel joven que solamente observaba la distancia y se dejaba llevar. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una voz suave y un cuerpo que corría tras un sombrero, que al final llego hasta sus pies. El joven delicadamente recogió el sombrero rosa pálido y espero la llegada de su dueña.

-Disculpe pero creo que esto es suyo.- Dijo el joven sonriéndole a la dama que se acercaba tímidamente.-

-Gracias, estuve corriendo tras el desde el otro extremo del mirador, temía que volara alto y se perdiera.- La joven respondió suavemente y extendió su blanca mano.-

Sin palabra alguna que agregar el muchacho entregó el sombrero a su propietaria y ella inclinándose agradeció el amable gesto, volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos el joven retornó a su posición inicial sin entender aún el significado de aquel encuentro, un simple ¿Cómo te llamas? Volvió a interrumpirlo y extrañado de que la joven aún estuviera cerca, volteo a verla.

-Mi nombre es Syaoran señorita, y espero que su sombrero no intente escapar de nuevo.- Estas gratas palabras hicieron sonreír a la joven y el también sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia.-

-Es un placer conocerlo Syaoran, mi nombre es Sakura y me alegro de que mi sombrero encontrara tan grata compañía.- La joven sonrió mostrando su naturaleza y suavidad.-

Si el mundo decide entrelazar vidas ¿Por qué la humanidad termina separándolas?. En ese año el 2500 la vida artificial era parte del día a día, la tecnología había permitido crear vida rompiendo los designios de Dios, la clonación humana era permitida pero el deseo de sentirse poderoso había llevado al hombre a la creación de vida perfecta con forma humana a través de la muy avanzada nanotecnología. Ya cada hogar poseía alguna de estas creaciones, que aunque reales nunca estuvieron vivas.

A pesar de la vida agitada de aquel mundo, siempre existían las muy añoradas soledad y tranquilidad; luego de aquel encuentro los jóvenes siguieron viéndose y cada noche Syaoran le explicaba a la hermosa Sakura como los planetas habían sido creados. Pero mas que intentar impresionarla, el simplemente le explicaba cosas que ella no entendía, para poder pasar mas tiempo junto a ella. Así los días fueron transcurriendo y aquel simple encuentro hizo su trabajo sobre el joven, quien empezó por conocerla y termino queriéndola.

Una de aquellas noches Sakura esperaba sobre la misma torre a la misma hora, siempre que veía a Syaoran sus ojos irradiaban luz y deseaba que las noches se alargaran para que el día nunca llegara. Nuevamente los jóvenes se encontraban viendo el laberinto en el que los edificios habían convertido la ciudad, pero ya eso no le importaba al joven de ojos color miel, él solo sabia que ahora su tiempo era compartido con su querida Sakura, y entre miles de conversaciones al final siempre tocaban el mismo punto la vida artificial.

-¿En verdad crees que son seres innecesarios? –Preguntaba Sakura mientras veía como se encendían poco a poco las luces de la ciudad.-

-No se porque el hombre los creo, pero, no debió darles tanta semejanza a nosotros. –Dijo Syaoran a la joven que mantenía su vista perdida en el horizonte.-

-Mi Padre me dice que la nanotecnologia siempre cambia y que con ese cambio los seres artificiales que han sido creados ahora, serán reemplazados.- Sakura miro los ojos color miel que la veían fijamente.-

-Puede ser cierto, aunque la verdad, es que a mi no me importa si cambia el mundo, yo lo único que quiero que esté siempre intocable, eres tú. – Tras estas palabras Syaoran se atrevió a robar un beso que fue completamente correspondido.-

Hayamores prohibidos que vienen y van, que nunca se han ido pero que no volverán; miles de amores mueren y otros renacerán, al igual que hay algunos que matan y que duelen de mas. Pero al final de todos son el mismo sentimiento con diferente sentir. Hay que saber vivir y saber decir lo que se siente, porque solo una vez se llega a amar y muchas veces no lo sabemos expresar.

El hombre solo aprende a destruir y a reemplazar, desechando todo lo que le era útil por algo más nuevo. Luego de ese día en que el amor había vencido y ambos se habían jurado amor eterno y sincero, ella nunca mas apareció; Syaoran esperaba en las tardes, en aquella misma torre a la hermosa joven que le había robado el corazón. Las llamadas se acumulaban en un buzón de mensajes que nunca serian respondidos, la búsqueda en lugares públicos fue exhaustiva e incluso en cada hospital los ojos color miel buscaban aquella sonrisa tenue provocada por Sakura, que le animaba el corazón.

Syaoran nunca se rindió, aun en el 2540 seguía frecuentando aquella torre a la misma hora, esperando el retorno de la joven, que nunca mas volvió a ver, sus labios se quedaron deseando volver a beber de aquella dulce miel derrochada en el único torpe y tierno beso.

La vida suele expresarse en miles de formas, que muchas veces parecen sin sentido, pero que para alguien esa expresión de vida tiene un significado mucho más amplio que una simple definición textual. En el 2500 toda vida creada por medio de nanotecnologia había sido reemplazada por una nueva. En una caja escondida en el sótano de un gran edificio, una tez blanca yacía inmóvil dentro de aquella oscuridad, con un sello en el pecho de "Inactivo", Sakura dormía eternamente en el sótano de la compañía que la había creado, como una rota muñeca de porcelana.


End file.
